A Normal Visit to Spain
by Nice F
Summary: Spamano Romano visits Spain, but he can't find him?


Romano walked in without knocking. Why should he? He had practically lived there for almost three hundred years, dammit! To actually knock… It would be like knocking on your own house door. You just didn't do that. But it was a long time ago, that he lived in this house.

Romano was just visiting Spain to get away from his brother and that potato-loving, brother-stealing bastard and have an excuse to not do any work handed to him by that lazy ass of a boss he currently had. Now, he was beginning to regret his decision. Not because he was nervous to meet Spain! It just seemed like hell wanted Romano's vacation to begin on a day with a temperature of fucking-frying-eggs-on-your-car-kind of hot. Why did he decide to wear black today?

Where was Spain anyway? Hadn't Romano be considered and actually call before coming? So shouldn't that tomato bastard be here greeting him? N-not like he was actually looking forward to meet him. Puh, yeah right! To want to meet that bastard who always coos on how "cute" he was, as if he were a girl, and those green that looks at him with happiness, and those gentle hands that just got to check if he's hurt after the trip… S-so yeah! Who would actually look forward to that?

With a thud, the bag was thrown to the side as Romano stepped into the living room.

No Spain.

The kitchen?

No Spain.

The bedroom?

No Spain.

He even went outside to see if that idiot was working with his fucking tomatoes. Was Spain there? No, he was fucking not!

Sulking, Romano found himself walking to the kitchen. Damn that bastard, forgetting that he was coming over today. He should've been there, greeting him with his delicious food (you will never hear that coming from Romano's mouth) and hugs, and saying how happy he was that his "cute little Roma" was visiting.

… No, he did not just think that. No, he did not. Erase it, erase it.

A-anyway, it couldn't be that good-for-nothing actually went out? Maybe he was buying groceries, or was playing with the other two idiots. Or he could've gotten in an accident and be on the operation table at this fucking moment! … Or maybe he was on a date with a girl, too busy to rape her mouth that he had forgotten that Romano was coming today?

… Well, as if Romano could care less. It was just perfect; now he had plenty of time to drink all of that bastard's tomato juice! Hmf, it would serve him right.

Still sulking, even more now and with a touch of anger, Romano opened the refrigerator, grabbed a box of juice, slammed the refrigerator closed again, went out to the veranda, and stopped, startled.

There, sitting in a chair, so close that if Romano had stretched out his arm, was Spain. His eyes were closed and his calm breath indicated that he was sleeping.

Was he sleeping this whole time?

… He was frigging sleeping this whole time!

While he was worried about that stupid bastard since he arrived, said bastard had actually just been sleeping safe and soundly here all the time!

"Y-you…!"

Feeling the urge to just slap that stupid idiot's face, Romano raised his hand-

And put it softly to his cheek. As if he could hurt that bastard in his sleep, defenseless and innocent-looking.

He was beautiful. Any woman, heck, any man would think so. That curly brown hair you almost couldn't resist running your hand through, that tanned skin you would die to touch, those hands that anyone would melt against if touched...

Romano bowed his head to hide a bitter chuckle. That idiot, he thought. That oblivious gorgeous idiot, he will never know-

"Romano?"

Romano snapped his head upwards at the sound of his name and was met by two beautiful green eyes. For several seconds, it could have been minutes; they just stood still, incapable of moving under the other's gaze.

Then, as if just realizing he still had his hand on the other's cheek, Romano turned a shade of red that could put even Spain's tomatoes to shame, and moved his hand.

_Slap! _

I'm sorry, Elisa! /cries

I tried, I really did. But these two are just so complex and hard to write about! I've always known that, but after actually trying to write about them; I have now regained a new respect to all Spamano writers out there.

Now, to you who are reading this; thank you very much! I'm still a very inexperienced writer, but I hope to learn. So please leave a review - give me any kind of criticism, be as harsh you want to be, or just leave a small message that says "Hi! I'm here and I have read your story." In advance; thank you very much!


End file.
